sofiatfirstfandomcom-20200213-history
The Little Witch
"The Little Witch" is the eleventh episode of Sofia the First. It premiered on May 31, 2013. Plot Jade, Ruby and Sofia are making preparations for Jade's birthday party when a witch, who is hiding in the bushes, begins hexing them. Sofia learns from Jade that the witch is named Lucinda and Lucinda goes on to hex Jade's garden, flowers and the decorations before leaving. Jade tells Sofia that Lucinda came to the village a few months after Sofia went to live in the castle, and Ruby adds that she's always playing tricks on everyone. Because there are now bees flying around since the lanterns were turned into beehives, Sofia suggests the party be held indoors, and with that settled the three girls go out into town to hand out the party invitations. Sofiathefirsts1111080p Sofia with Lucinda. Unfortunately, they run into Lucinda again and she starts hexing everyone. Sofia decides to go talk to her, despite her friends' fear that she will be hexed. Sofia stumbles upon Lucinda sitting alone on a staircase, looking sadly at one of the invitations and saying that she never gets invited to parties. When Sofia approaches her, she goes back to being snarky and when Sofia tells her it's not nice to hex people, says that's the whole point. She also reveals that she doesn't have any friends and claims to not want any, but Sofia correctly guesses that since she wants to be invited to Jade's party, she does want friends. Lucinda threatens to hex Sofia if she doesn't leave her alone but Sofia stands her ground and shows no fear even after she carries out her threat. Seeing she can't fool the princess, Lucinda admits that Sofia is right and tells her she just can't help being mean, since she comes from a long line of witches and all they do is hex others, so they have trouble getting along with regular people. Sofia tells her about becoming a Princess overnight and how it took practice and a little help learning how to be a princess. She offers to help Lucinda make friends and says that the first step is to apologize to everyone, but Lucinda struggles to just say "I'm sorry." Ruby and Jade are still handing out invitations when Sofia and Lucinda come over. The two of them panic when they see Lucinda, but Sofia says it's okay. Lucinda manages to apologize to Jade, but Jade does not accept it. Sofia thinks Lucinda is being sincere and as such, she should be invited to the party. But Jade absolutely refuses to do this, believing that she is planning to play an even meaner trick later on, and angrily tells Lucinda she will never invite her. An angry Lucinda hexes Jade by making a rain cloud appear over her, but after Sofia scolds her, she makes the cloud go away and even creates a wind to dry Jade off. However, Jade still won't invite her to the party and privately tells Ruby that she will build a witch trap to keep Lucinda from ruining her party anymore than she already has. Sofiathefirsts111720p Lucinda now a good little witch. Lucinda is feeling hopeless about ever making friends, but Sofia says it's not hopeless; it just might take more than one apology. Since it was so hard just to say sorry, Lucinda decides to go back to being mean since it's easier for her and takes off on her broom, with Sofia hanging off the end. Sofia falls off and Lucinda magically creates a pillow for her to land on. She brushes off Sofia's praise for her kindness by saying it was her fault she got in trouble in the first place. Sofia suggests through a song that if Lucinda went around fixing all the trouble she caused for everyone else, she could prove that she has changed and make friends. All the kids run away when they see Lucinda, but Sofia tells them she came to undo all the hexes. Lucinda goes around assuring everyone of this, but nobody really believes her, until she fixes everything just like she said she would, and is forgiven. Ruby tells Lucinda that if it was up to her, she'd invite her to the party, but that is up to Jade. Since the party isn't until later, Sofia tells Lucinda she has plenty of time to fix Jade's garden so the party can be held outdoors again, and Jade would be so happy she would invite her for sure. Lucinda thanks Sofia for helping her and convinces her to ride to Jade's house on her broom, after Sofia was unsure of doing so at first due to her bad experience with it the first time. They arrive at Jade's house and Lucinda unhexes the garden and lanterns. Inside the house, Ruby and Jade are decorating when Jade hears laughter from outside. The two of them see Lucinda and Jade immediately assumes that she has come to cause trouble, but Ruby disagrees. Jade prepares her witch trap and they hide, but since Sofia was the first one to walk in, she is caught in the trap and all the decorations and the cake are ruined when the trap hits the ceiling. Jade blames it all on Lucinda and yells at her to go away, causing Lucinda to run off in tears. Sofia tells Jade that if she hadn't set that trap nothing would have been ruined, and that Lucinda had come to fix her garden, not cause more trouble like she thought, because she wanted to be invited to the party. Jade feels guilty and leaves to go find Lucinda. Lucinda is out in town angrily hexing things, with Jade, Sofia and Ruby running after her. After catching up to Lucinda, Jade apologizes for not giving her a second chance and gives her an invitation to the party. Now that amends have been made, the four of them return to her house, where Lucinda decorates the garden with the magically-improved decorations, and makes a more impressive cake as well, just as everyone arrives for the party. Lucinda performs nice tricks for all the guests, and then joins Jade on a bench, where they exchange jewelry as a sign of their new friendship. Finally, after Sofia and Ruby join them, Lucinda creates magical fireworks to top things off. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2013